parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday to You (The Pagemaster/Pac-Man World 3)
Front Seat Mode *116 - Bubble Bobble (NES) *45 *143 - Ms Pac-Man (Arcade) *75 *153 - School Mom (DOS) *23 *53 *74 *9 *129 - Bubbles (Arcade) *43 *80 *132 - Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) *68 *91 *127 - Animated Math (DOS) *13 *82 *115 - Pac-Man Arrangement (Arcade) *40 *98 *134 - Xenophobe (NES) *54 *77 *108 - Lemmings (Sega Genesis) *4 *99 - Scramble (Arcade) *27 *42 *50 *133 - Pac-Mania (Arcade) *48 *39 *122 - Operation Wolf (Arcade) *11 *131 - Dragon Spirit (Arcade) *31 *118 - Imperium (SNES) *63 *107 - The Lost Vikings (Sega Genesis) *97 *84 *34 *7 *124 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) *35 *29 *102 - Word Rescue (DOS) *19 *51 *125 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) *79 *56 *146 - Mappy (Arcade) *12 *20 *22 *104 - Sonic Drift 2 (Game Gear) *10 *106 - Exile (Sega Genesis) *89 *109 - Hey You Pikachu (Nintendo 64) *86 *123 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) *17 *61 *126 - Animated Shapes (DOS) *72 *139 - The Playroom (DOS) *92 *25 *66 *18 *151 - Brix (DOS) *65 *83 *152 - Tails and the Music Maker (Pico) *30 *141 - Googol Math Games (DOS) *47 *130 - Rainbow Islands (Arcade) *62 *37 *71 *15 *147 - Packman (DOS) with green screen *32 *155 - Duke Nukem (DOS) *6 *64 *1 *81 *110 - Klax (Sega Genesis) *55 *96 *121 - Alex Kidd in the Miracle World (Master System) *5 *117 - Troddlers (SNES) *85 *154 - Great Swordsman (Arcade) *44 *137 - Phozon (Arcade) *28 *21 *145 - Spot the Computer Game (DOS) *52 *101 - Chip's Challenge (DOS) *3 *142 - Troddlers (DOS) *33 *136 - Challenge of the Ancient Empires (DOS) *26 *140 - Lemmings (SNES) *41 *16 *105 - Spot the Video Game (NES) *93 *73 *156 - Root Beer Tapper (Arcade) *14 *100 - Sonic Drift 1 (Game Gear) *36 *67 *149 - Robotron 2084 (Arcade) *78 *138 - Fantasy (Arcade) *24 *144 - Vinyl Goddess from Mars (DOS) *95 *103 - Pole Position 2 (Namco Museum) *69 *114 - Donkey Kong (Arcade) *94 *113 - Timber (Arcade) *8 *112 - Rolling Thunder (Arcade) *88 *70 *135 - Klax (Arcade) *76 *128 - Galaga (Arcade) *49 *148 - Pako (DOS) *87 *2 *150 - Rainbow Islands (NES - European) *46 *38 *111 - Pac n Pal (Arcade) *90 Back Seat Mode *45 *143 - Dragon Spirit (Turbografx) *33 *9 *124 - Pac-Man (NES) *1 *10 *137 - Pac-Man (Arcade) *40 *79 *102 - Gauntlet IV (Sega Genesis) *20 *134 - The Simpsons Hit & Run (with Homer Simpson) *82 *146 - Pokemon Puzzle League (Nintendo 64) *63 *78 *99 - The End (Arcade) *39 *150 - Frogger (Arcade) *89 *105 - Wizard of Wor (Arcade) *27 *56 *128 - Rastan (Arcade) *7 *141 - Dark Ages Prince of Destiny (DOS) *64 *100 - Pac-Man World (PSone) *83 *104 - Pioneer Balloon (Arcade) *73 *72 *80 *38 *31 *81 *17 *21 *138 - Vanguard (Arcade) *96 *111 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (Nintendo 64) *5 *106 - All Dogs Go to Heaven (Amiga) *13 *121 - Galaga (NES) *3 *43 *76 *61 *131 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in Briefing (PSone) / Bomberman 64 The Second Attack in Battle Mode (Nintendo 64) *6 *53 *149 - Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake (PS2) *46 *22 *94 *139 - Return of the Invaders (Arcade) *52 *77 *132 - Crash Bandicoot (PSone) *42 *153 - Amy's First Primer (DOS) *24 *133 - Xenophobe (ZX Spectrum) *8 *116 - Shooting Gallery (DOS) *92 *129 - The Lost Vikings (SNES) *97 *32 *71 *107 - Blue Sphere in Sonic 3 Special Stages (Sega Genesis) *84 *154 - Wheel of Fortune (DOS) *30 *35 *151 - Return of Ganondorf (Newgrounds) / Fire Fighter (DOS) *91 *148 - Pokemon Stadium 1 (Nintendo 64) *95 *118 - Operation Thunderbolt (Arcade) *70 *44 *101 - Pisces (Arcade) *23 *103 - Sky Kid (Namco Museum 50th Anniversary) *49 *15 *125 - Puzzle Bobble (Arcade) *19 *112 - Dig-Dug Arrangement (Arcade) *12 *147 - Resident Evil 2 (Leon B) *37 *108 - Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) *54 *88 *130 - Lilo & Stitch (PSone) *26 *55 *123 - Galaga Arrangement (Arcade) *41 *36 *140 - SkiFree (Windows, 1991) *98 *135 - The Legend of Zelda (NES) *85 *127 - Zoo Keeper (Arcade) *62 *48 *142 - Super Mario World (SNES) *18 *145 - Space Gun (Arcade) *50 *115 - Super Pac-Man (Arcade) *25 *34 *156 - Animal Math (DOS) *2 *117 - Pac-Man World 3 on Level 2 *69 *136 - Troddlers (Amiga) *74 *113 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis) *11 *114 - Blue Moon (Commodore 64) *28 *16 *110 - Stellar 7 (DOS) *68 *109 - Sonic Spinball (Game Gear) *4 *29 *122 - Star Force (NES) *51 *144 - Resident Evil 2 (Claire A) *93 *155 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in VR Missions (PSone) *87 *67 *75 *152 - Parasol Stars (NES - European) / Resident Evil 4 with Leon Kennedy *86 *65 *90 *126 - Bubble Bobble (Arcade) *14 *47 *66 Transcript Intro: * (The lightning hit by the power cord.) * Thayne: The pirates! * (song begins) * Thayne: Gaaah! Oh, ho! * (Richard Tyler rides towards to the library.) * All (singing): Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday to you / Happy birthday, dear Barney! * Barney: Oh yes! * All (singing): Happy birthday to you! * Richard Tyler: Aaaaaaah! (he hits by the statue and falls into the ground while it's raining) * (Cut to Pac-Man World 3 trailer as the song plays, Sortie Gauntlet IV Genesis.) * (Pac-Man revs roll and dash off.) * Ganondorf: All-rraaaaah!! * (When you are finish to Pac-Man World 3 trailer. Back to the Pagemaster, where Richard Tyler see the Moby Dick into the boat.) * (songs begins again) * Adventure: Row! Row for your lives! * All (singing): Happy birthday to you / Happy birth... * (Moby Dick eats the boat and Richard falls into the ocean and 3 books are gone) * Ozzy: Aaaaaaaaaaah! * Strut: Ozzy, wait for me! Aaaaaaahh! The Video version SkyTrain Mark I #099 version * Richard Tyler (Animated) - The Pagemaster © 1994 20th Century Fox * Lilo & Stitch © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #100 version * Pac-Man - Pac-Man World 3 © 2005 Namco * Spider Man © Marvel SkyTrain Mark I #101 version * Taran - The Black Cauldron © 1985 Disney * Crash Bandicoot © Universal / Naughty Dog SkyTrain Mark I #102 version * Sadler - Exile (Sega Genesis) © 1991 Renovation * The Hunchback of Notre Dame © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #103 version * Ness - Super Smash Bros Melee © 2001 Nintendo * VeggieTales © Big Idea SkyTrain Mark I #104 version * Fox McCloud - Super Smash Bros Melee © 2001 Nintendo * Dumbo © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #105 version * Basil - The Great Mouse Detective © 1986 Disney * Dirty Dancing © Vestron Pictures SkyTrain Mark I #106 version * Anne Marie - All Dogs Go to Heaven © 1989 Sullivan Bluth Studios / Goldcrest Films * Pac-Man © Namco SkyTrain Mark I #107 version * Gex - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko © 1999 Crystal Dynamics * Super Mario © Nintendo SkyTrain Mark I #108 version * Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd in Miracle World © 1986 Sega * The Cat in the Hat © Dr Seuss SkyTrain Mark I #109 version * Ariel - The Little Mermaid © 1989 Disney * Hercules © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #110 version * Belle - Beauty and the Beast © 1991 Disney * Bambi © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #111 version * Phineas - Phineas & Ferb © 2007 Disney * Sesame Street © Children Television Workshop SkyTrain Mark I #112 version * Wendy - Final Destination 3 © 2006 New Line Cinema * Resident Evil © Capcom SkyTrain Mark I #113 version * Lilo - Lilo & Stitch © 2002 Disney * Metal Gear Solid © Konami SkyTrain Mark I #114 version * Walter - Zathura © 2005 Columbia / Sony * Peter Pan © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #115 version * Cody - The Rescuers Down Under © 1990 Disney * The Great Mouse Detective © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #116 version * Arthur Read - Arthur (TV show) © 1996 Cinar / WGBH * The Black Cauldron © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #117 version * Boo - Monsters Inc © 2001 Disney / Pixar * Pocahontas © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #118 version * Bomberman - Bomberman 64 The Second Attack! © 2000 Hudson / Vatical Entertainment * Sonic X © Sega SkyTrain Mark I #121 version * Young Simba - The Lion King © 1994 Disney * Space Jam © Warner Bros SkyTrain Mark I #122 version * Caillou - Caillou (TV show) © 1998 Cinar * The Brave Little Toaster © Hyperion / Kushner-Locke SkyTrain Mark I #123 version * Troddler - Troddlers © 1993 Seika / Storm Sales Curve * The Incredibles © Disney / Pixar SkyTrain Mark I #124 version * Fievel - An American Tail © 1986 Universal Pictures * Shrek © Dreamworks SkyTrain Mark I #125 version * Toad - Mario Party 7 © 2005 Nintendo * Pokemon (1998) © Nintendo / Game Freak SkyTrain Mark I #126 version * Bart - The Simpsons © 20th Century Fox / Gracie Films * Spongebob Squarepants © Nickelodeon SkyTrain Mark I #127 version * Shadax - Solstice the Quest for the Staff of Demnos © 1990 CSG Imagesoft * Dragon Tales © Columbia TriStar SkyTrain Mark I #128 version * Nemo - Finding Nemo © 2003 Disney / Pixar * An American Tail © Universal SkyTrain Mark I #129 version * Claire Redfield - Resident Evil 2 © 1998 Capcom * Barney & Friends Season 1 © The Lyons Group SkyTrain Mark I #130 version * Aladdin - Aladdin © 1992 Disney * Franklin (1997) © Nelvana SkyTrain Mark I #131 version * Kirby - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards © 2000 Nintendo / HAL Laboratory * Monsters Inc © Disney / Pixar SkyTrain Mark #132 version * Blanky - The Brave Little Toaster © 1987 Hyperion / Kushner-Locke * Caillou © Cinar SkyTrain Mark I #133 version * Stanley Griff - Stanley (Playhouse Disney) © 2001 Cartoon Pizza * Bananas in Pajamas © Southern Star Group SkyTrain Mark I #134 version * Piglet - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh © 1988 Disney * Rugrats © Nickelodeon SkyTrain Mark I #135 version * Bugs Bunny - Space Jam © 1996 Warner Bros * The Little Mermaid © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #136 version * Woody - Toy Story © 1995 Disney / Pixar * Babe (1995) © Universal Pictures SkyTrain Mark I #137 version * Louie - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story © 1993 Universal * The Rescuers Down Under © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #138 version * Franklin the Turtle - Franklin (TV show) © 1997 Nelvana * Finding Nemo © Disney / Pixar SkyTrain Mark I #139 version * Sonic - Sonic Heroes © 2003 Sega * Stanley (Playhouse Disney) © Cartoon Pizza SkyTrain Mark I #140 version * Link - Super Smash Bros Melee © 2001 Nintendo * Arthur (1996) © Cinar / WGBH SkyTrain Mark I #141 version * Littlefoot - The Land Before Time © 1988 Universal Pictures * Beauty and the Beast © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #142 version * Jackie - Puff the Magic Dragon © 1978 Murakami Wolf Swenson * The Save Ums © DHX Media SkyTrain Mark I #143 version * Spongebob - Spongebob Squarepants © 1999 Nickelodeon * The Land Before Time © Universal Pictures SkyTrain Mark I #144 version * Oliver - Oliver and Company © 1988 Disney * The Lion King © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #145 version * Carl Johnson - Grand Theft Auto San Andreas © 2004 Rockstar * Pinky Dinky Doo © Sesame Workshop / Cartoon Pizza SkyTrain Mark I #146 version * Little Bear - Little Bear (TV show) © 1995 Nelvana * The Jungle Book © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #147 version * Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot 1 © 1996 Universal / Naughty Dog * Spyro the Dragon © Universal / Insomniac SkyTrain Mark I #148 version * Dash Parr - The Incredibles © 2004 Disney / Pixar * The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo SkyTrain Mark I #149 version * Solid Snake - Metal Gear Solid © 1998 Konami * Rolie Polie Olie © Nelvana / Playhouse Disney / Sparkling SkyTrain Mark I #150 version * Abe - Oddworld Abe's Oddysee © 1997 GT Interactive Software * Troddlers © Seika / Storm Sales Curve SkyTrain Mark I #151 version * Pikachu - Pokemon the First Movie © 1999 Nintendo / Game Freak * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story © Universal Pictures SkyTrain Mark I #152 version * Olie - Rolie Polie Olie © 2002 Nelvana / Playhouse Disney / Sparkling * Kirby Right Back at Ya © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory SkyTrain Mark I #153 version * Tommy Pickles - Rugrats © 1998 Nickelodeon * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh © Disney SkyTrain Mark I #154 version * Shawn - Barney & Friends © 1992 The Lyons Group * The Simpsons © 20th Century Fox / Gracie Films SkyTrain Mark I #155 version * Donkey - Shrek © 2001 Dreamworks * Little Bear (1995) © Nelvana SkyTrain Mark I #156 version * Samus - Super Smash Bros Melee © 2001 Nintendo * The Fifth Element © Gaumont